So Bad It's Good
by Dorm
Summary: ...What.


Hello everyone, I made this story in Serebii Forums and now I transferred it here!

**WARNING:**** This story is not suitable for kids and Orangutans. If you value your sanity and don't like crazy awesome fics, Then I recommend not reading this fic. You have been warned. This fic may cause insanity, bleeding, pregnancy, diarrhea, puking, smoking, nausea, dementia, ugliness, fatness, hypothermia, Rage Quit, Fever, and etc. Parental Guidance is advised.**

"There was once a boy named Nikki Boom. He lives in a house at Kanto. One day, he was walking by the grocery shop to buy a bunch of black powder. But then, all of a sudden...

**A GIANT BLACK SPACESHIP LANDED ON TOP OF THE GROCERY SHOP**

The Giant Spaceship is as big as Yo Mama's underwear. The Spaceship's entrance opened, and showed a figure.

That figure, IS **DARTH STEELIX**.

He came to Earth to invade the planet with his mighty jaws of Owwie. Darth Steelix is a Steelix that wears a Vader hat and cape. He also thinks he's awesome.

Darth Steelix called upon his mighty army of Porcupines to invade the World. Dr. Professor Midgard Midget summoned the Kanto Army, which is comprise with WOMAN- EATING LAPRASES to defeat the Porcupine Army.

Darth Steelix summoned the Force to destroy Saturn's Moon for no reason at all. Then Mt. Coronet was angry at New Jersey for stealing his mother's shirt and began beating the Crap out of it.

Nick Fury rides on his Planetary Garage door to defeat Darth Steelix using the **Ultimate Fluffy Bunny**. But little did he know, Darth Steelix is LATIN and the **Ultimate Fluffy Bunny** exploded like a Firework. For as we all know that Latinos **ARE INVINCIBLE**.

Dr. Luke Skywalker ate My cat and Yo Mama **SAT** on him causing the big bang to restart again. Meanwhile, a Spiderpig exploded. NOOOOOO.

Darth Steelix saw Lord Moldy Lasagne and ask him to eat his children. But it was a trick! For you see, Darth Steelix **STOLE** his son's birthday card! Vile villain!

The Jonas Brothers swam in Kanto's water, and starts to make fun off you. You were angry and you smack them back to Uranus from whence they came.

Meanwhile, The Porcupine army ate The Ice Cream man's Sandwich and the Great Arcanine of the North roared into the sky which caused EVERY SINGLE TOILETS AROUND THE WORLD TO EXPLODE.

Luckily they still have Toilet Paper...

But then, Freddy Mercury raised his fist in the air and the **very sky exploded. **Rayquaza is angry. It's so angry that it's anger caused **Nicolas Cage** to awake. Nicholas Cage then brought Armageddon to the world with his insane smile.

Dr. Hyrule called upon the world's mightiest Heroes. He summoned Thomas Edison, Ho-oh, Donald Duck, Gimli, Yo Mama, O.J. Simpson, The Simpsons, The Sims, The SIM Card, The Jackson 5, Mary Sue, My House, The Toilet Seat, The Mailman, Superman, Burp, Sorry and My bad.

All of them then attacked Nicolas Cage's Army of **Rabid Coconuts**. Darth Steelix exploded as Nicolas's Power has overwhelmed the Darthiness. The Porcupine army Retreated and vow to eat lasagne **forever**

The heroes managed to defeat the Rabid Coconuts, but Nicolas Cage summoned his Ultimate Weapon. He summoned a **T-Rex with LONG ARMS**. Many Heroes died before defeating the Unstoppable one. Now they venture towards Disneyland to defeat the Nicolas Cage.

However. Walmart sued everyone in the World, causing World Wide Poverty. The WWP has turned everyone into donkeys and the donkeys are **MAD**.

Luckily, The Pokemon found out the secrets of Yo Mama and for some stupid reason, Everyone turns back to humans. Even Nicolas Cage. Nicolas Cage began to shoot lasers at the Hoenn region, causing every Eco- Loving freaks to transform into Rattatas which created the World Plague.

Many Orangutans tried to stop The Cage but then they were sued by Walmart. WTF Walmart? The Nicolas Cage destroyed everyones hopes and dreams and the whole universe turned into a giant Hippo that spontaneously exploded.

THE END"

"..."

"..."

"...Huh?"

"... ... Remind me never to let Nikki tell a Ghost Story ever again..."

Somewhere in the Woods, a group of 5 teenagers are camping. They are currently sitting around their Camp Fire to tell Ghost Stories.

"Uhh... What?" said a Teenager

"My head..."

"That is... Ugghhh..."

"Nikki? Are you insane?" said a Teenager

"Man, dude. Even a Crazy person can't make up that story!"

"Dude...Dude, What the f**k."

"Nikki... What is wrong with you..."

"Oh, I'm not Nikki."

Suddenly, the boy transformed into Nicolas Cage!

"I am Cage, You boys are mine."

The teenagers screams as Nicolas Cage consumes them with his grin.

**The End**


End file.
